While roller painting is generally faster and less tiring for the painter, several problems are experienced in the use of rollers. The rolling motion produces a splatter or spray in which a multitude of small specks of paint are sprayed over the surrounding area. As a consequence, the painter, as well as the surrounding areas, unless covered, tend to be speckled. This often requires substantial clean-up, a task that is generally undesirable. Furthermore, if an excess amount of paint is applied to the roller which is frequently true, substantial sized droplets can occur that unless otherwise intercepted, descend to the adjacent floor area.
Many prior art devices, have proven to be unsatisfactory in one or more operating characteristics. Some of the prior art devices do not effectively eliminate spray and are totally ineffective in eliminating dripping. Other prior art devices greatly complicate the operation of applying paint to the roller. Also, several of the prior art devices are complicated in construction, incorporating springs, levers, cables or other moving parts. Also, such prior art devices are frequently subject to wear and periodic breakdowns. Also, some of the prior art devices are designed to fit only one type of roller and are not adaptable to fit other types of rollers or compensate for slight manufacturing irregularities. Several prior art devices are not designed to maintain proper alignment with respect to the surface being painted and as a consequence the painted surface may be scored or otherwise damaged. A further deficiency concerning certain prior art devices relates to their inability to adapt to ceiling painting as well as wall painting. Also, various of the prior art devices are prone to being dislodged from the roller causing interruption of the painting operation as well as permitting paint to deposit in undesired areas. Further, many prior art devices are incapable of accommodating effectively to wall irregularities at the same time maintaining efficient operation.
Therefore, there has been a need for a roller spray and drip shield that completely eliminates spraying and dripping, is easy to use, is reliable and permits maximum painting efficiency with the minimum of clean-up problems.